An oil pump is used to circulate oil or lubricant through powertrain components such as an engine or a transmission. The oil pump is often provided as a vane pump. Vane pumps have a positive displacement characteristic and tight clearances between various components of the pump that result in the formation of pressure ripples or fluctuations of the fluid within the pump and the attached oil galleries during operation of the pump. The pressure ripples of the fluid generated by the pump may act as a source of excitation to powertrain components, for example, when the pump is mounted to the powertrain components. For example, the pump may be mounted to an engine block, a transmission housing, an oil pan or sump housing, a transmission bell housing, and the like, where the pressure ripples may cause tonal noise or whine from the engine or the transmission. This oil pump-induced powertrain whine or tonal noise is a common noise, vibration, and harshness (NVH) issue, and mitigation techniques may include countermeasures such as damping devices that are added to the powertrain to reduce noise induced by a conventional pump.